Luring
Luring is a scam form often perpetrated on players buying or selling large amounts of a certain item. (Ex. 10,000 lobsters for 2.5m). The player is usually contacted through private messaging and asked to come to Edgeville or Varrock. The scammer will then lure the player to Wilderness and may say trade a few levels into the wild. If the player does so he/she may contact a partner who uses Ancient Magicks ice spells to freeze the victim to prevent them from running. The scammer and his/her accomplice then proceed to kill the victim, gaining their money and/or items. Luring has been against JaGeX rules since March 29, 2007. Anyone who is a victim of this crime can report in under Rule 2. In an attempt to lower the chances of luring even further Jagex implemented the Wilderness Ditch on April 18, 2007. Luring with intent of gaining items is now obsolete due to the December 10, 2007 update that introduced gravestones. Gravestones protect the items of a player defeated by an NPC. If the player logs out or the gravestone collapses, the items will disappear, meaning that other players cannot pick up the player's dropped items. Legal luring Some other forms of luring are allowed, though generally considered not particularly nice. Combat luring One player attacks another in or close to a multicombat area, then draws them toward a death dot of accomplices in multicombat. Typically, this would be a ranger attacking a player with good armour, and drawing them into an ambush by supporting mages if they pursue. This is a common tactic in minigames such as Clan Wars. Monster luring Attacking a monster, drawing it towards another player that it will be aggressive to, then breaking away through a door or ladder, causing it to attack the nearest alternative target. Castle Wars luring In the tunnels below the surface in the Castle Wars minigame arena, rock piles are used as a line of defence to prevent players from infiltrating the other team's castle. These rock piles can be mined with a pickaxe or blown up with explosive potions to clear the path, and the tunnel walls next to them can be mined or blown up with explosive potions to knock down another pile of rock. Often, lower level players who are trying to fight higher level players will bring several explosive potions and go to the tunnels. As higher level players on the other team run through, the lower level players will try to lure their victims into the spot of the rock piles, then knock rock down onto them. The falling rock instantly kills any player. Often, the lurers will add other tactics to the lure, such as placing barricades behind the rock spots to stop players as they run through and are killed. A rarely used tactic is to knock victims back into the path of the rock with a Dragon spear special attack, which also stuns them and has a very high success rate. While this will kill you in CastleWars, you will not lose any items. New Luring Ever since the Wilderness Ditch upgrade, luring had dropped immensely, but it can still happen in quite a few ways, such as... *Player Killing Partner *Mage Arena Lure *Dangerous Places Luring *Ice plateau Lurers *Edgeville dungeon (no ditch) *Varrock Sewers Luring (multizone) Ice Plateau luring This type of luring involves Player A, and Player B, Player C, and Player D. Players B, C, and D are all friends working together. Player A is buying/selling rare item that may be hard to buy/sell (For this, we'll use a Disk of Returning for example). Player B offers to buy/sell this item for much more than offered price. Player A offers to come to their world which is 140-German. Player A gets to German world 140 and Player B says that they don't have all the money right now because they forgot that they gave the rest of it to someone earlier that day. Player B says that the money-holder will not move from whatever place they are at and asks Player C to teleother them there. Player C does so, but only teleothers Player A to the Ice Plateau where player D is waiting for them with ancient magics. Player D picks up dropped items and gives it to Players B and C. This type of lure can also be done by a fake drop party, often the lurer claiming that they need to tele to their house and ask the victims to turn aid on, and then casts teleother ice plateau. Another type of luring involves lurers dropping coins or rare items in the wilderness in order to lure the person into the wild. However, the lurer usually know that the victim has valuable items through private messaging or the forums. The lurer is usually pretending to buy or sell something valuable. e.g. Player 1 drops 10k in the wilderness and hides with a team. Player 2 sees the money and steps into the wilderness to grab it. Player 1 and team come out of hiding and attack player 2. Category:Luring Category:Lord Darkeat